


Todas las cosas que ella dijo

by Jazzy_Jazz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Love/Hate, Mad Queen Daenerys, Post8×05, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers8×05, jon not, jonsa, not daenerys stans, sansa was right
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Jazz/pseuds/Jazzy_Jazz
Summary: Jon la miró, su rostro era la miseria personificada, siempre tuvo una mirada triste, pero ahora era tan desgarradora que Sansa también quería llorar. Quería decirle “te lo dije”, quería besarlo, quería golpearlo, quería consolarlo, limpiarle las lágrimas, quería decirle lo idiota que era, quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería follarlo…Un mar de sentimientos se apoderó de ella.





	Todas las cosas que ella dijo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Pues a ver, esto iba a ser una cosa tonta en plan. Sansa tenía razón, Jon vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas y se lo va a hacer pagar en la cama con unos azotes en el culo. Pero se me ha hecho un poco más largo, porque no podía ser tan cruel con Jon como quería y tenía que haber amor. Además de que me he explayado en lo que pienso de Dany con el POV de Sansa, la verdá...
> 
> El sexo y los azotes vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, si eso

Sansa estaba intentando concentrarse en sus tareas como Señora de Invernalia y olvidar por un momento su preocupación por Arya, por Jon y por los norteños que habían viajado hasta Desembarco del Rey para luchar junto a la Reina Dragón. Pero sobre todo por Jon, de Arya estaba segura que podría cuidarse sola, ella había sobrevivido a lo que nadie jamás podría sobrevivir y aún se mantenía fuerte ¿pero Jon? Sí, él también había sobrevivido a lo indecible, sin embargo, desde la Batalla de los Bastardos Jon parecía derrotado, incluso antes quizás, fue ella quien tuvo que convencerlo y darle las fuerzas para pelear por su hogar, y en el campo de batalla había sido sumamente temerario, con un brutal desprecio por su vida, como si no le importara una mierda morir. Creyó que la cosa mejoraría para él cuando lo nombraron Rey en el Norte y lo había visto tan seguro en sus decisiones, no fue así. Había ido decayendo poco a poco, tomó a la Reina de Dragón como su único apoyo y eso no había sido bueno para nadie, ni para su familia, ni para su reina, ni para él mismo. Y las nuevas noticias sobre que Ned Stark no era su verdadero padre, sino que era hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen, no habían ayudado a levantar el ánimo de su ahora primo.

 

Nunca se había fiado de Daenerys Targaryen, desde el momento en el que cruzó las puertas de Invernalia intimidando al pueblo norteño con sus dragones, con falsas sonrisas y alabanzas hacia la belleza de Sansa, como si la joven Dama de Invernalia no tuviera nada más por lo que se pudiera sentir admiración, como si la belleza fuera su única cualidad… Como tantos otros la Reina Dragón la subestimó, y también como esos tantos otros que había conocido el único objetivo de esta era el de imponer su reinado y sentar su culo en el Trono de Hierro, y de igual manera también caería. 

 

Jon, pobre infeliz, había creído que sería como él, que se preocupaba por algo más que no fuera el poder, que realmente velaba por el bien del pueblo y no por el que la gente la viera como una heroína. Legítima heredera del Trono de Hierro, pero en cuanto descubrió que no era así quiso esconder el secreto a toda costa, intentando que Jon ocultara su identidad y sentimientos a su familia. Legítima reina de los Ándalos y Primeros Hombres, pero era más una conquistadora que una reina como había demostrado en Meereen, dejando a sus gentes en plena revuelta para venir a conquistar Poniente. Protectora de los Siete Reinos, pero jamás había vivido en ellos y cuándo llegó fue para cometer un genocidio en su capital. Rompedora de cadenas, pero ¿de qué le sirvió romper cadenas si después no supo mantener la paz y muchos de los pueblos liberados habían vuelto a la esclavitud? Madre de dragones, pero había despreciado el consejo de Sansa de esperar que las fuerzas de su gente, y sí también las de su dragón herido, se repusieran…

 

A Sansa ya nadie podía engañarla, ni si quiera pudo convencerla cuando quiso venderle que había venido a luchar por la guerra de Jon ¿la guerra de Jon? Era la guerra de todos ¿cómo pensaba reinar si los muertos arrasaban Poniente? Solo una tirana confesa y calculadora como Cersei, sabiendo que lo tenía todo perdido, rehusaría unir sus fuerzas. Pero Daenerys se creía la heroína de esta historia, arriesgaría cualquier cosa por hacer que la gente también la viera como tal, al no conseguirlo convirtió a todos en sus enemigos y arrasó con ellos. 

 

Tras las noticias de lo que Daenerys había hecho en Desembarco del Rey, Sansa estaba aún más convencida de su decisión de intentar alzar a Jon como rey. Él lo había hecho bien en el norte, demostrando ser un rey justo y clemente. Y lo había hecho bien antes como Lord Comandante, no solo había evitado la masacre de los salvajes al dejarlos pasar el muro, sino que nunca les dio la espalda y estuvo ahí para ellos, para guiarlos en todo momento. Podría ser un gran rey…

 

Si tan solo escuchara los consejos de Sansa. Le advirtió que no fuera como Robb y Ned, le intentó advertir sobre Daenerys, pero se negaba a escuchar. Él también la había subestimado, “muchos os subestimaron. La mayoría han muerto” le había dicho Tyrion en su reencuentro en Invernalia, solo esperaba que esto no pasara con Jon. Podría ser un gran idiota, pero era bueno y, sobre todo, era su idiota y lo amaba, de una forma que no debería. Sí, Sansa se había enamorado de un idiota que además era su primo, como si nunca hubiera madurado.

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.  
\- Adelante  
\- Mi señora - Uno de sus hombres asomó por la puerta  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Su hermano…perdón, su ¿primo?, el rey…- el hombre arrugo el rostro mientras Sansa intentaba no reírse ante el lio que era el hombre – joder, perdón…Su primo, el Protector del Norte ha vuelto con nuestros hombres.

 

Sansa salió para recibirlos, daba pena verlos, solo un puñado de hombres malheridos, sucios y cabizbajos.  
Abrió sus brazos a Jon, con una pequeña sonrisa, y él se derrumbó en ella, llorando como un niño. Sansa se sintió un poco incómoda por el qué pensarían sus hombres de la fragilidad de su señor, aunque quizás a estas alturas eso ya daba igual. Lo arrastró dentro del castillo, para poder tener intimidad. 

 

\- El dragón…Daenerys…los quemó a todos. Niños, ancianos, mujeres, miles de inocentes… los mató a todos. Y yo la ayudé, la llamé “mi reina”. Soy un idiota, Sansa, nunca aprendo…yo…- Jon la miró, su rostro era la miseria personificada, siempre tuvo una mirada triste, pero ahora era tan desgarradora que Sansa también quería llorar. Quería decirle “te lo dije”, quería besarlo, quería golpearlo, quería consolarlo, limpiarle las lágrimas, quería decirle lo idiota que era, quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería follarlo…Un mar de sentimientos se apoderó de ella.

\- No podías saberlo…

\- Pero tú lo sabías… y Arya y Sam y Varys… soy un tonto - sus labios temblaban, el sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cara, lágrimas brillantes corrían sobre la piel blanca, sus labios per se carnosos estaban hinchados y rosados y su pelo azabache contrastaba contra su piel. Era más hermoso que cualquier pintura, y Sansa se avergonzaba de pensar en cómo podía ver belleza en el sufrimiento de su primo. Lo abrazó de nuevo, lo obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició el pelo. No podía verlo, pero tenía la certeza de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, era incapaz de abrirlos mientras abrazaba a alguien, como si quisiera recordar el calor del momento para siempre. – Me advertiste…no te hice caso

\- Está bien…

\- Juré defender el mundo de los hombres… no he podido hacerlo. No pude matar al Rey de la Noche, ni siquiera estuve a la altura durante la Gran Guerra y además he llevado la destrucción y la muerte a miles de inocentes. 

\- La Reina Dragón lo hizo.

\- Respaldada por mí, por mis hombres… Sansa, no sé ni quién soy, no me reconozco…

\- Mi familia. Un hombre justo y bondadoso que salvó al Pueblo Libre de la masacre porque supo entender que ellos no tenían la culpa de haber nacido en el lado equivocado del Muro, y consiguió unir a salvajes y norteños por primera vez en cientos de años. Un hombre valiente que sin apenas haberse recuperado de sus heridas se lanzó a recuperar su hogar…

\- Tú lo hiciste, sin el Valle…

\- Está bien, los dos lo hicimos, los dos nos necesitábamos en ese momento, Jon. – Por cuanto tiempo había querido que Jon le reconociera sus méritos y ahora el muy idiota había conseguido que se sintiera mal por ello. – Y eres uno de los mejores guerreros…

\- Jon Snow lo era

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces quién eres? 

\- No lo sé... ¿Aegon Targaryen, legítimo rey de los Siete Reinos? ¿Jon Snow, el bastardo del noble Ned Stark, protector del norte? ¿Un secuaz de la Reina Dragón? ¿Nadie en absoluto?

\- ¿Qué más da? Somos más que nombres, somos todas nuestras decisiones, vivencias, recuerdos, hechos…

\- Soy una sombra de lo una vez fui, una burda imitación de mí mismo…

\- No quiero oírte más, sigues sin escucharme.

\- Te escucho, Sansa ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Porque es lo que haces, lo que siempre has hecho y sigues haciendo.

\- No…yo – Jon miró hacia abajo, juntando las cejas, con su estúpida boca abierta en una expresión que parecía la de un cachorrillo pateado. – Te escucharé, lo siento mucho, todo esto ha sido por no escucharte.

\- ¿Entonces me vas a hacer caso?

\- Claro

\- Pues escúchame bien claro – le agarró la cara para que la mirase directamente a los ojos – Eres Jon Snow, un hombre valiente y justo, el Rey del puto Norte, criado por Ned Stark, el hombre más noble de los Siete Reinos. Siempre has hecho lo que has considerado mejor para todos, a pesar de tu integridad. Has unido pueblos, has reconstruido un hogar para tu familia. Has luchado con valentía y honor, y sí, habrás podido fallar ¡joder, eres humano! Pero siempre que has caído te has levantado. Creo en ti, y esta vez también te vas a volver a levantar.

 

Sansa seguía sujetándole la cara, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, ya que ella era considerablemente más alta. Abrió y cerró la boca, quizás buscando una nueva escusa, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada. No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, desde que se había enterado que era su primo y que la indecencia era menor. Quería callarlo a toda costa, quería comerlo a besos, quería protegerlo de los ataques que se estaba lanzando a sí mismo. Así que lo besó en los labios, un beso suave y casto. Se separó para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Sonrió al verlo, le acarició las mejillas y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con pasión. Jon la abrazó con fuerza, un brazo rodando su cintura y otro subiendo por su espalda, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fusionaran.

\- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño caliente? No hay nada como un buen baño caliente para ordenar nuestras ideas y repararnos por dentro. Y también te vendría bien un afeitado ¿un recorte al menos? 

 

Le sonrió antes de salir, Jon le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza. Ella siempre había conseguido hacerlo sonreír, incluso aunque a veces se exasperaran el uno al otro, por más que discutieran, aunque metieran la pata, juntos se sentían en casa.


End file.
